Holby City - Dominic X OC - Ginger Spices
by Gairoo
Summary: A new exchange doctor has arrived at Holby. Dominic is tasked with introducing him to the place. Feelings start to emerge that Dominic hasn't felt in a long time. But when a troublesome patient interferes with everything, the new doctor is in danger. Dominic must find a way to help him before it's too late, and before he can explain his feelings. May be more chapters


**So yeah, I though I'd make a Holby OC! ^.^ His name is Dr. Ginger Moore. I wanted to do an OC story, but sticking to Holby, I have other OC stories, but I do love writing canon. So yeah, have a little OC bants with Dom, and if people like it, I may do a second chapter. New chapters of Notches and Cause for Concern are on the way =3 enjoy!**

Dominic leaned back against the main desk smugly while Digby worked away at the computer.

"Landed with filing again Diggers?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "Lucky you." Dominic pushed off the desk satisfactorily.

"Oh don't you have some patients to pester Dom?" snapped Digby as he typed away furiously on his computer.

"Ah Dominic," Serena's trill voice sounded as she strode through the doors to Keller, "have you got nothing to do?"

Dominic smiled at her, "I am going to see a patient in a few minutes Mrs. Campbell, but other than that, no I have nothing." Serena beamed back, her eyebrow arching up.

"Good, because there is someone I need you to meet." Dominic nodded, "He is a transfer, Dr. Moore. He is working with Mr. Self today, but I need someone to show him around and get him accustomed to our facilities here at Holby."

Dominic forced a smile, "Yes of course Mrs. Campbell."

"Great," she said, turning and placing some files on the main desk, "Mr. Self will drop him off here in about half an hour. Show him around and get him settled in. His locker will be number 268." Serena said placing the locker key in Dominic's hand, before pushing the swinging doors open and heading to Darwin.

Digby looked up at Dominic, "You do know who Dr. Moore is, right?" Dominic stared at Arthur blankly.

"The transfer doctor?" Digby rolled his eyes muttering about how he should have been the one to show the new doctor around.

"Dr. Moore is a specialist in general surgery and a lead doctor in allergy and immunology. He is one of the most respected doctors in that field!" Digby said, excitement lacing his tone.

"Great," said Dominic dryly, retrieving the files left on the desk, "perhaps he can help me with my benzodiazepines allergy." he made his way to the beds, placing their files in the respective sleeves at the end of each bed.

"I'll show him around if you really don't want to." Digby offered, a large smile on his face as he leaned across the desk.

"Mrs. Campbell asked **_me_** to show him around so **_I_** will." Dominic retorted.

* * *

It had been nearly forty five minutes when Guy Self swept onto Keller. He was laughing, talking away loudly.

"With that attitude, you'll fit right in. I will enjoy seeing you in theater later." Mr. Self laughed. Dominic looked up from one of the patients.

A man was standing beside Guy, a beaming smile on his face. He was stunning. He had dark hair that fringed out slightly over his eyes, a sprinkle of stubble encircling his chin, and caressing his lips. His eyes were an icy grey green that sent sparks into Dominic's stomach.

"Will-will you excuse me a moment." Dominic said gently, not waiting for a reply as he glided over to the desk. He kept his head low, not making eye contact while Guy briefly introduced Digby to Dr. Moore.

"Ah yes, Dr. Moore, meet Dr. Arthur Digby, he has been on Keller for a little while now. He has chosen to follow emergency medicine as his path, so he may move to Darwin shortly, but it's good to meet everyone."

Dr. Moore extended his hand, shaking Digby's firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Digby. An interesting choice for a doctor with your training and talents." Digby looked at him, confused slightly, "Oh, yes I read up on several of the doctors here, your work is very interesting. You must let me read some more of your work." Dominic felt a tinge of jealousy. _'Has he looked into my work?'_ Dominic wondered as he listened to the soft tone which had a hint of an Irish accent.

Arthur blushed heavily, sliding his glasses further up his nose, "Thank you Dr. Moore, I would love to share some of my research with you." Mr. Self beamed.

"Great, ah," Dominic flinched, feeling Guy's eyes land on him, "This is Dr. Dominic Copeland, he hasn't decided on what he wants to choose as his path yet. But we have high hopes that he'll choose neurosurgery." Guy said eyeing Dominic sharply.

Again, Dr. Moore offered his hand forward, "Nice to meet you Dr. Copeland, I believe Mrs. Campbell said you'd be showing me around?" Dominic took Dr. Moore's hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes, that's right." He said, barely making eye contact with the man.

"Great," Guy said, placing a hand on Dr. Moore's shoulder, "I'll leave you here for an hour or two then come and get you for the surgery later, yeah?" Dr. Moore nodded.

"See you then." Guy waved slightly as he pushed open the doors to the other ward.

* * *

"So, Dr. Moore," Digby started, standing and moving around the desk, "what made you want to come to Holby City?" Dr. Moore let out a light chuckle, which caused Dominic's knees to shake a little. This was the first guy he had ever felt nervous around. He moved around to stand beside Digby, waiting for him to take the files.

"I do believe I have already been asked this when I was applying for the job," Dr. Moore laughed, Digby just waited for him to answer while Dom stared at the ground, "Well," Dr. Moore said, leaning back against the desk, "I saw how Mr. Self wanted to change and improve the hospital, and saw so much talent here," Digby beamed, however Dominic could feel Dr. Moore's eyes on him, "so I wanted to be a part of this." he said, gesturing to the ward.

Digby continued to smile up at him, so Dominic quickly stepped in, "So, Dr. Moore, would you mind coming with me so I can fix you up with a locker?" Dr. Moore smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I do need to put all this junk away," he said gesturing to his bag, "I'll talk to you later Dr. Digby." He said, Arthur's smile just growing more and more.

Dominic felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked up at Dr. Moore. He was around 6'ft tall, and only a few years older than Dominic himself. "Can you file these away Digby?" Dominic said, pulling his eyes away from Dr. Moore and pushing the files into Digby's hands, "Thank you."

"Whose this then?" came the female voice of Essie. Dominic smiled at her quickly.

"This is Dr. Moore, he is a transfer here and is staying for a few hours. I am sure you can talk in a bit, but I need to show him where the lockers are." Essie smiled, quickly shaking Dr. Moore's hand.

"I'll speak to you later Dr. Moore, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Essie." The man nodded, flashing his breath taking smile at her.

"Indeed. Now, without further delay, show me where these lockers are Dr. Copeland."

As Dominic led Dr. Moore towards the lockers, Essie leaned over the desk to watch. "He is hot," she breathed, Digby just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dominic held open the locker room door as Dr. Moore stepped in. He then retrieved the locker key that Mrs. Campbell had given him.

"Your locker is 268, just there," he pointed. Dr. Moore nodded as Dominic pressed the key into his hand. That brief brush of contact nearly made Dominic drop as his knees shook slightly.

"So, Dr. Copeland," Dr. Moore started as he unpacked his bag and loaded it into the locker, "have you any ideas as to what path you want to take? Mr. Self seemed to think that neurosurgery was your thing."

Dominic leaned against the lockers next to him, watching him with a faint smile.

"People tend to go by first name basis around here, so call me Dominic. And I am still unsure on the whole neurology thing." Dr. Moore pulled out the uniform that had obviously been given to him earlier and hung it on the top of the locker door.

"Alright then. Well, I'm Ginger." he said, turning to face Dominic. Dom could barely hold back a snort of laughter.

"Ginger?" he asked slowly, almost doubtfully, "That's your name?"

Ginger nodded, "Yep, Dr. Ginger Moore." he turned and flash his smile. Dominic returned the smile.

Then, it seemed, that Dominic's prayers were answered as Ginger pulled his top over his head. Dom was surprised by the abs he saw. His stomach was muscled, and his arms. Dominic sighed, blinking quickly and trying to cover it as a yawn, even though he felt a heat in his chest.

"So, are you going to give me the grand tour?" Ginger asked, pulling on the navy blue uniform of a clinical specialist. Then he tugged down his jeans. Dominic sat on one of the pews, eyeballing everything.

"Oh, the tour, yes I will be giving you the tour. Once you have your badge and uniform..." His legs were strong looking, muscles shaping them entirely. His butt was perfect in Dominic's eyes. Not to large, but not flat.

"Um, Dominic?" Dominic blinked, looking up at Ginger.

"Oh sorry, I was deep in thought. Where should we start?" Ginger seemed to hide the look of curiosity well as he smiled again. Dominic was blown away with every smile Ginger made, each more stunning than the last.

"How about the patients? I would love to help out." Dominic stood, a thin smile on his face. He placed a hand lightly on the man's shoulder.

"Right this way, Ginger."

* * *

Ginger looked down slightly at the man beside him. _'What was his name...Copeland...?'_ he was finding it harder and harder to remember everyone's names. He watched the man, Dominic, lead the way back to the main desk, where Digby was. Then there was that woman, he couldn't recall her name at all.

Ginger ran a hand up the back of his neck. His mind was focused on so many things today, he hoped he could keep up.

"Here we are, Dr. Moore," Dominic's clipped, chipper voice interrupted his train of thought, so he hurriedly nodded, adding a smile for good measure.

"Very nice, Mr. Self doesn't do this place justice." Mr. Self, Ginger groaned, literally the only name he could remember, for all the wrong reasons. The man was slimy, and dodgy. He just wanted everything to go his way, not caring about the others. But Ginger had ignored that and come anyway. He was starting to wonder whether that had been wise.

"Why not come and take a look at some of the patients?" Dominic offered, Ginger obliged following the man.

* * *

Dominic led Ginger towards the first patient, introducing them, then moving to the next.

"So, Ginger, are you in any relationships right now?" Dominic asked, trying to sound casual. He noticed the hesitation before the signature smile, and chortle.

"Ah, very curious, eh? I am not in a relationship so this," he said gesturing to himself, "is still up for grabs." Dom couldn't help but smile at the man's humor. It brightened the mood intensely.

Dominic came to the next bed, where a man suffering from a bacterial infection was waiting to be seen.

"Hello Mr," Dominic checked the files quickly, hoping to impress Ginger, "Mr. Travis. I see here that you are meant to receive an injection of tetracycline. Has it been given to you yet?" The man shook his head.

"Do you want to, Dr. Moore, I know it's 'below' your field, but I know you wanted to help out. I need to get Mrs. Andrews a morphine bag. I'll be right back." Dr. Moore nodded, his face braking into a beaming smile. Dominic was feeling off put by the constant smile, being one who didn't mind scowling, he was finding Ginger's ever present good will overbearing.

Dominic hurried into the store cupboard to retrieve the drip, the image of Ginger's abs at the front of his mind as he realized he walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Ginger took up the needle, readying it while he inspected the man's arm.

"So, Mr. Travis, have any family coming to see you later?" he said, feeling the man's arm for a vein.

"Yes, my son, he's a doctor, and he is coming with his boyfriend. I am still against the entire thing, doctors and gays, but try telling him that, bah!" the man scowled. Ginger hesitated for a second, then slowly plucked the needle off of the table.

"I see," he started, hovering the needle over the man's arm, "it'll be a quick scratch and-"

The man wiggled to face the doctor, causing Ginger's hands to slip, the needle stuck him in the arm. He hurriedly pulled it out, fixing the man with a near death glare.

"Mr. Travis, I do not appreciate being stabbed, thank you very much!" Ginger growled warningly. However Mr. Travis seemed to take offense to this.

"Well if Mr. High-and-mighty here was concentrating then maybe he wouldn't have stabbed himself." Mr. Travis grabbed Ginger's hand tightly, the needle still in his hand. "I can show you what being stabbed is like," he snarled, Ginger felt a ripple of fear flow over him. He couldn't shout for help, how weak would that make him look? He couldn't even inject someone with a little needle, "prodding people with these day in, day out, it's not fair! Why do you get to prod us!"

Ginger tried to snatch his hand away, but Mr. Travis held it fast, "Because it's our job. We are here to help you, and if putting a needle in your arm is helping then we'll do it, now please let go of my hand!"

Mr. Travis drew his face close to Ginger's then released it. However, in one smooth motion he used the other hand to shove the needle down into Ginger's other arm, pushing the plunger down and releasing some of the tetracycline into Ginger's left arm. Ginger reeled backwards, falling as Mr. Travis released him.

He sat for a second on the floor, the needle was firmly in Mr. Travis' hand. The man placed the needle back on the table.

"I don't like you doctor people. I don't like coming to these blasted hospitals. But if it means I can get my son to come and see me so I can try and convince him that he isn't homosexual, then I'll come. But I am not going to have you pestering me with needles. Understand."

Ginger stood, wiping away the drop of blood from the needle hole, "So you lied?" Ginger said, fixing Mr. Travis with a fierce look. Now that he didn't have Travis holding him he swelled to his full height, barring down on the man.

"Yeah, and?" Ginger snarled at the man.

Dr. Moore turned to the desk and signaled Digby, "Can you get security up here, this man just confessed to lying about his illness. He is absolutely fine." Ginger said, glaring at Travis.

"I'll tell them you injected yourself, drug user." Mr. Travis said.

"Go on," Ginger dared, "they wont believe you anyway."

Two burly looking men marched their way over. They pulled Mr. Travis up and hauled him off, his bag loosely hanging over his shoulder. The man sent Ginger a death glare.

* * *

Dominic sped down the hall wheeling the drip. He had been caught up when a woman collapsed on the stairs, and he was desperate to return to Ginger. As he burst onto the ward, he cocked his eyebrow seeing Mr. Travis being escorted away.

Ginger was just standing in the middle of the corridor, his hand brushing through his dark hair.

"Hey, um, Ginger," Dominic said, wheeling the bag over to Mrs. Andrews, "what happened to Travis? Why is he being escorted off the hospital ward?"

Essie and Digby trotted over, Digby standing by Ginger and thumping him on the back. "Dr. Moore found out that Mr. Travis was just lying so he could get his son to visit. Low, huh?" Ginger didn't meet any of their gazes, Essie picking up on this instantly.

"Something wrong Dr. Moore?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dominic watched his face, not so much smiling as before.

Ginger looked up at her, forcing his best smile, which seemed to work, "Just thinking how sad that is. That he would come into hospital, pretending to be ill just to see his son." he brushed Essie's hand off and looked to Dominic.

"Mr. Self said I was meant to meet him for a surgery, do you know where that would be?" Dominic looked down at his watch.

"Ginger, it's been an hour. It won't start for another hour or so." Digby and Essie exchanged a look.

"Ginger?" they both said, looking at Dr. Moore.

"Yeah," he turned to look at them, expecting them to speak but instead he watched their faces. "Why is that so strange!"

Essie grinned back, "We all have strange enough names, whether their our real names, or staff nicknames. You'll get one soon enough!" She said, patting his arm before heading back to the front desk. Digby hovered beside Ginger before saying.

"Hey, maybe we should head to the staff room, it's a quiet day, and I would love to show you some of the research I have done, proving that on the site blood transfusions are way too dangerous, and they should always be preformed at a hospital."

Ginger smiled, looking at Dominic, "Sure, that sounds very interesting. Do you want to come Dominic?"

Dominic watched Ginger, hovering beside Diggers. That jealous feeling from that morning crept into the pit of his stomach so he nodded, "Yeah, definitely. I would love to learn more about that."

"The staff room is this way," Digby said, pointing Ginger in the right direction. Ginger headed that way immediately, so Digby walked beside Dominic.

"I don't think he's gay Dom," Digby whispered, "he's a leading doctor-" Dominic fixed Digby with a glare.

"So? That doesn't mean he isn't gay. God Arthur, I thought that you were smarter than that." Dominic said, hurrying after Ginger.

* * *

Ginger looked down in his pocket, playing with his EpiPen between his fingers. He thought back to what Mr. Travis had said. He rolled his eyes, faking a bacterial infection so he could try and prove his son wrong. He smiled lightly as he sat in one of the chairs. He looked up his arm, spying the red dot. His eyes widened. _'Oh shit, I nearly forgot, he injected me!'_ Ginger panicked, trying to hide all emotions from his face, _'_ _shit what was that drug, what was it!'_

"Ginger?" Dominic was standing in front of him, a coffee mug held out to him, "you want anything?"

"Urgh," Ginger hurriedly took his thoughts from the needle, holding a hand over his arm self consciously, "I'll have a latte, two sugars, if you don't mind."

Dominic nodded, "One latte, two sugars coming right up."

Ginger smiled, trying desperately to overlook the injection. Digby smacked his folders down onto the table, startling Ginger slightly.

"Sorry Ginger, they are just very heavy." Ginger looked from the three large files to Digby's expectant face. Ginger then plastered his best 'impressed' face on, pulling the top file around and opening it. Arthur came around the table, dragging a chair so that he could sit next to Ginger.

"This is going to sound, well, stupid," Digby said, Ginger looked at him and shook his head.

"No, go on." he encouraged.

"But I have always admired your work-" Dominic snorted, a mischievous grin on his face, which made Digby pout.

"I always admired your work," Digby continued rolling his eyes at Dominic, "and you are a big inspiration. I am still can't get over the fact that you are going to be working here, at Holby." Ginger smiled, genuine pride showing in his grey green eyes.

"I am very humbled to hear that," he paused to look at Digby's name tag, "Digby, and I look forward to working with you in the future. So," he said, eager to move the conversation along, "what have you got here?"

Ginger studied the work before him, nodding at the appropriate times, and inserting praise where necessary. While he was impressed, Ginger found Digby's work lacking a personal element. He smiled as Dominic passed him his latte.

"Perfect," Ginger said gently, sipping the warm beverage between discussing with Digby.

"I know I am." quipped Dominic, who was busy draining his own drink.

"So," Digby said excitedly, "what do you think?"

Ginger set down his cup, closing the file in front of him and placing it by the others, "Very informative, you made sure to back up all your claims with facts. However the one thing I would say is to add a more personal element. Maybe interviews with patients who have had a hospital blood transfusion, and ones done on the field. Compare them."

"I did, I used sources-"

"You found these online, meaning you need to do some yourself. You may include researched claims by patients, but it is better to find patients you know, or have treated and hear what they have to say in person. It makes you sound more genuine."

Digby nodded slowly, writing notes on the corner of his work, "Anything else?"

"Diagrams," Ginger said, finishing the latte, "a diagram of the procedure, labelled, unlabeled, pointing out dangers and so on. Mainly to show understanding." Digby noted that down and looked at Ginger, a clearly forced smile on his face.

"Thanks." Ginger patted his back, causing Dominic to cough up some of his coffee.

"Don't worry, I did similar things when I was at your stage. It is easily done." Ginger stood looking at the clock.

"Time for your surgery, I wish I was observing!" Digby said, looking up at Ginger. The man smiled down at Digby. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Dominic was there.

"Come on then."

* * *

As Dom led Ginger up the stairs he noted a tiny red spot on his sleeve. "Is that blood?" Dom asked, touching the spot. Ginger flinched, looking at Dominic almost aggressively.

"Don't worry about it Dominic." Dom snatched at the sleeve and saw the familiar pin prick of a needle.

"Do you...?" Ginger shook his head. The man looked down the corridor and saw no one was coming. He looked at Dominic, backing him up against a wall. Dominic felt a heat rise under his collar, Ginger was nearly pressed against him, the man leaned down, Dominic almost closed his eyes with euphoria.

"You know Mr. Travis?" Dominic's eyes snapped open, _'moment ruined'_ he thought. He nodded slowly.

"The main reason I had security take him was because," Ginger bit his lip, and Dominic lifted his hand to touch Ginger's cheek, but stopped halfway, resting on his shoulder, Ginger looked at Dom's hand questioningly before continuing, "he stabbed me with the stuff in the needle and-and some of it..." he stopped, feeling stupid for saying anything.

"It's harmless if there is nothing to treat. It's just tetracycline." Ginger's head seemed to snap forwards, he backed off a little as he looked at Dominic furiously.

"I have an-"

"Ah there you are!" Guy said cheerfully. He hooked an arm around Ginger's shoulders. Dominic could see the panic in Ginger's eyes and wondered what he was going to say. "Right on time. Thank you Dr. Copeland, you can head back to Keller."

Dominic was reluctant to leave Ginger. Something troubled him greatly. He decided to go and take a look at any files he could find on Ginger.

* * *

Ginger's hand hovered over the body. A woman with an internal bleed. A simple procedure. Then why was his head hurting so badly.

"Whenever you're ready Dr. Moore." Guy said, standing opposite him. Ginger made the incision along the woman's stomach, a perfect line, if he did say so himself.

Guy looked down at the work, smiling under his face mask. Using the clips to hold the skin open, Ginger looked around for the bleed.

Ginger's back shivered, but Guy didn't seem to notice. However, Ginger noticed the severe feeling of cold coursing through his body. Chills began spreading up and down him. The sooner this was over, the better.

* * *

Ginger was done, finally. The bleed had been located, closed and sealed back up again. He sighed as he washed his hands, the chills still irking him.

"That was a great job in there Dr. Moore-"

"Call me Ginger." Dr. Moore insisted, trying hard to get out of the wash room so he could find a place to lie down for a while.

"Great job, Ginger, you must do another op with me later today. I have a valve replacement, you game?" Guy said playfully grabbing Ginger's shoulders.

"Yeah sure." Ginger said, pulling himself free and heading towards the stairwell to Keller.

Halfway down the stairs, Ginger grabbed the banister rail tightly, teetering slightly, his entire vision blurring severely. His head thundered with pain, and he hurried down the steps. He had never felt like this before. As he reached the door, a dizzy feeling overtook him. He stumbled forward, leaning against the wall as he struggled to open the door.

As he stepped onto the ward he was happily surprised by the lack of doctors around and made a beeline for the staff room. Inside was a sofa.

He flopped down quickly, retrieving his EpiPen from his pocket. He popped the cap, but before he could do anything else, his hand shook violently, his dizziness intensified and the pounding in his head made him wail quietly.

His muscles flared viciously with every movement. He tried to lift the pen to his leg, but his hand shook till the pen flew from his grasp.

The chills returned, as he slid from the sofa. Pain ripped through him as he struggled to reach the EpiPen. It brushed his fingertips. But he couldn't grab it.

"H-hel-p" he said, his voice broken by the shivers. His eyes fluttered closed while shivers wracked his body, chills making their way down his back while his head felt like it was on the brink of explosion. He didn't dare move his legs or arms as his muscles felt like they were burning. Eventually, with a tremble, his mind went black.

* * *

Dominic hurried onto the ward, Ginger's file tucked under his arm. He flew to the front desk, "Where's Dr. Moore?" he asked. Digby looked up, Essie still busy with filing.

"No idea, thought he was with you." Dominic groaned, reaching over the desk and grabbing Essie.

"Any idea?" He asked frantically.

"No, why what's wrong?" Essie asked, Digby and her exchanging concerned looks.

"He- ah shit, it's all my fault," Dominic ran a hand through his hair.

"What!" Essie insisted, worry creasing her face.

"I think I've killed Ginger." He said, passing them his file and pointing at large red text.

"Allergic to tetracycline... what has this-" Digby started, but Dominic jumped in.

"He was giving a shot to Mr. Travis, who took the needle and used it to stab Dr. Moore, and he didn't know what was in the needle so didn't know that it was tetracycline, then I told him when he went into surgery, and I think he may be having an allergic reaction soon. And these are severe and-"

Essie raced around the desk, Digby right behind her, "Let's check the locker room, then the staff room, then you two can dash into the men's." Digby nodded, Dominic was already racing over to the locker room.

He threw open the door. Empty. He slammed it shut as Digby and Essie hurried over. "He's not there, he's not there!" Dominic said frantically.

Dominic led the way to the staff room, throwing open the door. On first inspection it seemed empty, but then he saw a hand peeking out from behind the sofa.

Bounding in, quickly followed by Digby and Essie, he crouched by Ginger.

Essie grabbed the EpiPen, inspecting it quickly, "He collapsed before using it." she said, rolling up the man's trousers and injecting the pen.

Ginger's back arched as she did so, a moan of pain coming from him. Dominic's heart tore as he reached out, touching his face. He tumbled back, surprised by the heat.

"He's running a fever," Dominic said, quickly getting into action, "He's having a severe reaction."

"I'm calling Serena," Digby said, pulling out the pager. Dominic hesitated, but looking down at Ginger, he nodded.

* * *

Serena burst through the door, joining Dominic and Essie on the floor while Digby hovered panicking nearby.

"What happened!" Said Serena, running a hand over Ginger.

"He had an allergic reaction to tetracycline." Dominic said, hoping they wouldn't press too much.

Serena looked at Dominic, clearly clocking that there was more to this, before turning to Digby, "Don't hover Arthur, you want to do emergency medicine, come over here and help."

Dominic ran a hand through Ginger's dark hair, worry and guilt coursing through him.

Digby crouched by Ginger, taking a general temperature and opening his eyes, shining a torch across each.

"His eyes are active, but his fever is still up. We used the EpiPen, which seemed to help with the trembling, but we wont fully know until he is conscious again."

"Thank you Dr. Digby." Serena said, returning her gaze to Ginger.

"Dr. Copeland, help me lift him onto the sofa. If this is just an allergic reaction, he will just need to rest." Dominic nodded, gently cradling Ginger's head with Essie, while Serena and Digby grasped his legs.

* * *

Ginger was aware of voices, movement. Something cold on his head. He quickly opened his eyes. His muscles no longer burning, but his head still throbbed gently. He sat up cautiously, leaning against his arms.

"Dr. Moore, why on earth did you not tell anyone about this?" Serena said, her hands on her hips.

"I thought it was a normal antibiotic, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." he said, looking at Serena, "I'm sorry."

Serena nodded her head, looking down at her phone, "Yes, well. Make sure it doesn't happen again. We need you around here, and not in a comatose state. Be more careful."

Ginger nodded, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa. Serena sat beside the man, Dominic pulling up a chair with Essie.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Dr. Moore, I hope it hasn't tarnished your opinion of the hospital." Serena said gently, a hand on Ginger's back.

Ginger shook his head, his smile returning to his lips, "Not at all. It is me that has been tarnished. How stupid I must seem..."

Essie cooed gently, a hand resting on Ginger's knee comfortingly, "I know how you feel," she said lightly, "you don't want to embarrass yourself on your first day so you hide everything. But this wasn't your fault Ginger. Mr. Travis stabbed you! That had nothing to do with you."

Ginger nodded solemnly, "Mr. Self will still fire me when he finds out..." Ginger said, resting his head in his hands.

Serena smiled slowly, "You had an allergic reaction, that's all he needs to know." she said, standing slowly.

"Get some rest, you're still recovering. If you feel any worse let us know." Serena instructed, pushing the younger doctor back. "You may be Mr. Lead doctor in this and lead doctor in that, but you still need to rest, OK?" Serena said, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, I get it." Ginger said, sitting back, "relax and all that." Essie shared a look with Dominic.

"Keep an eye on him for a while, yeah?" Essie suggested, following Serena back onto the ward. Dom nodded slowly, looking back at Ginger.

* * *

Dominic looked at Ginger, the man's eyes were barely open, his hands behind his head while he worked on regulating his breathing.

"How do you feel?" Dom asked quietly, pulling his chair closer. Ginger's eyes flickered open fully, but didn't look at Dom.

"Shit," he said, a smile on his face. He brought one hand around as he bit his forefinger gently, "well, headaches, can't see, dizzy and freezing cold."

Dom leaned forward, placing a hand lightly on Ginger's cheek, then his forehead, "Your temperature is still up. You're very hot right now Dr. Moore." Ginger laughed lightly, turning to look at Dominic.

Dominic's chest exploded with butterflies as he looked at Ginger. The man's green grey eyes stared into Dominic's, his dark hair partly stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Dominic reached his hand towards Ginger's face to flip the compress so that the cold side was on Ginger's forehead. Midair, Ginger's hand grasped his.

Dominic paused as he looked at his hand, Ginger's fingers entwining with them.

"Thank you, Dominic," Ginger said quietly, squeezing Dominic's hand, "today-today meant a lot to me. Thank you so much." Ginger's hand went limp, and Dominic moved quickly to put it on the sofa. Ginger lay peacefully still, his eyes closed and his breathing normal.

Dominic felt his cheeks warm, a blush creeping up him. As he watched Ginger sleep, he moved so he was beside Ginger's head. He pulled back some of Ginger's fringe, admiring how soft his hair was. He ran his hand down Ginger's cheek, his finger lingering at the corner of Ginger's mouth.

He leaned down, his hand under Ginger's chin, and he gently touched his lips to Ginger's. The kiss was warm, and Ginger smelled sweet. Dominic pulled back reluctantly, Ginger's eyes still closed.

Dominic smiled down, tracing his hand back up Ginger's cheek, "Maybe another time." he said, heading for the door. He looked back at the sleeping man one last time before closing the door behind him.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since Ginger had collapsed, and Dominic was hovering around the front desk, eyeing the staff room.

"Maybe I should check on him?" Dominic said, moving towards the door hesitantly.

Essie rolled her eyes, a hand pulling him back, "Calm down Dominic, he's fine. He needs rest and-"

"Does anyone know where Dr. Moore is?" Dom and Essie turned to see Guy heading towards them.

Dominic fiddled with the files. Normally he would be all too happy to grass on a new employee. But Dr. Moore, was different.

"He's resting up in the staff room," Essie said, snatching the files from Dom, "didn't Serena tell you that he had an allergic reaction?"

Guy looked at the staff room, curiosity and suspicion clear on his face, "Allergic reaction, eh? Is he awake?" Essie shrugged.

"Don't know, all I know is that Mrs. Campbell told him to rest up."

Guy looked from Essie to Dominic, "Does Hanssen know?" Essie shook her head.

"He's not in today, but he will be tomorrow, so no he as no idea."

Guy gestured to Dominic, passing him some files, "Take these up to Darwin for me, I am going to go and talk to Dr. Moore." Dominic took the files hesitantly, watching Guy enter the staff room.

"Digby is already up there, I am sure he'll show you where everything goes." Essie said kindly, giving Dominic a steady look. "Off you go."

Dominic hurried down the corridors, eager to get back and see Ginger.

* * *

Ginger heard the door open, followed by Guy's voice, "Dr. Moore, are you awake?"

Ginger rolled onto his side, groaning slightly, "Yeah, I'm up Mr. Self." he said, sitting up slowly. Guy watched him, cringing slightly at the bruise forming on his arm.

"What's that from?" He said, pointing at it.

Ginger hesitated, running a finger over the mark, "A, um, patient jabbed me with some tetracycline, they were faking their illness." Guy put his head in his hands.

"I am extremely sorry Dr. Moore, your first day is not going how I planned." Ginger nodded slowly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I only hope I still have a job." Guy looked at Ginger with a snicker.

"Of course you do, I honestly can't afford to fire someone with your talents. Next time, tell us about this instead of hiding it. It does no one any good."

Ginger beamed at Guy, standing to thank him. However his knees trembled dangerously, so he quickly sat.

"Must have been a large dose." Guy commented, a hand on Ginger's shoulder, "Relax in here for a little while, then head home when you have your feet. I hope to see you bright and early tomorrow."

Ginger nodded enthusiastically, "Will do Mr. Self, thanks."

Guy nodded, turning and heading out the door.

Ginger flopped back on the sofa, a hand ran down his face. "Fewh," he sighed, pulling one of the throws over him like a blanket, "that was close."

* * *

Ginger looked down at his watch, 4:15pm, time to head home. He swung off the sofa, and headed for the locker room.

He started packing his bag when he saw something in the corner of his eye, Dominic.

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked, gently moving towards him. Ginger continued to pack his bag.

"I'm feeling better Dr. Copeland." he said, swinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"You heading home now?" Dom asked, leaning against one of the lockers. Ginger sighed, Dominic was a handsome enough man, but he just couldn't figure him out.

"Yep, gotta get some rest so that I can come in early tomorrow and make up on lost time." Dominic looked at him, clearly surprised.

"What?" Ginger said, pulling his shirt over his head, "you've never done that?"

Ginger could feel Dominic's gaze lingering on his chest, so he hurriedly pulled his normal top on, "I have come in early," Dominic said slowly, "but not after a day like yours."

Ginger smiled weakly, "Yes well, an allergic reaction is no big de-"

Dominic was in his face suddenly, and Ginger backed into the locker, "You passed out and had a fever," Dominic's hand brushed Ginger's forehead, then his cheek before dashing back down to his side, "you still have one," Ginger felt a blush colour his cheeks as Dominic continued to stare him down, he could feel Dominic's breath on his face.

"My suggestion," Dominic said, stepping back slightly, "is to go home, sleep in, and come in when you don't have a temperature." Ginger at first felt touched that Dominic would care so much, but then angry.

"Dominic, you seem like a nice guy but sometimes," Ginger turned and grabbed his things from his locker, putting his EpiPen in his jacket pocket, "you are way too pushy and demanding! You're a doctor," Ginger said, narrowing his eyes at the slightly shorter man, "and I don't appreciate being told what to do by an F1."

Dominic's face told him he had gone too far, and he hurriedly side stepped him and beelined to the door, "I say it," Dominic said slowly, causing Ginger to turn and look at him, "because I care." Dominic looked up slowly over his shoulder.

Ginger watched Dominic for a few more seconds before letting the locker room door close.


End file.
